The Nobility of Kildor
=The Nobility of Kildor= The Nobility of Kildor was founded by Asrmr when he attempted to rebuild the world after the final confrontation with Uksiro reduced the world to a wasteland. His attempts to rebuild the world when the orb of Jarjekord's power was so drained by his attempts that Uksiro's essence to took over the orb and caused devastation to the surrounding area. Asrmr's quick reaction saved the city of Guildsburg, he created a pocket dimension for the city to be safe in. Using dimension doors to create pathways into the city he made became the most prosperous one to ever exist in the realm of Reaal well kind of exist. Geography of Kildor Kildor has fertile plains, lush forests, and green mountains; the only part of Kildor that isn’t the ideal view of paradise is the mountains in the western portion of the land. The Economy of Kildor Kildor's economy is based on internal trade through Guildsburg; very few imports come into Kildor and even fewer exports leave. The towns outside of Guildsburg are entirely based on gathering the natural resources to delver them to the master craftsmen that form the guilds of Guildsburg; once they are crafted they are shipped out and sold by traveling merchants. Within the towns of Kildor only basic craftsmen are used to keep tools fully repaired so the work continues without delay. Being a guild certified merchant is a dream job for most Kildorians. The Demographics of Kildor Kildor's population is ninety-five percent human with the reaming five percent divided up among other races. *Aasamir 0.02% *Dwarf 1.01% *Elf 1.36% *Gnome 0.85% *Half-Elf 1.12% *Halfing 0.63% *Human 95% *Xenoians 0.01% Other playable races are outsiders to the land of Reaal, and are treated with suspicion and even on certain races attacked outright. The Settlements of Kildor Kildorian settlements pale in comparison to their capital many provisional governors envy Guildsburg and base their inner square on its form. *Tykekha *Rateryn *Zhyshlye *Ustkalter *Naitden *Zelold *Snehin *Daukden *Tailorver *Kelvor *Guildsburg Government The government of Kildor is comprised of a Elder council who oversees the noble houses and high lord of Kildor. They follow a strict code in which they pass judgment upon the nobility. The council of Kildor is comprised of former High Lords when they pass on from this world instead of heading to (heaven or hell) EDIT their essence is absorbed into the combined conscience of the elder council. The position of High Lord is granted to the house leader who wins in the succession mock combat. The High Lord is responsible for the entirety of Kildor his power is only restrained by the elder council and the leaders of each individual house. There are five houses which comprise the nobility they are, Dane, Cammander the forsaken house, Marel, Vaprus, and Marketh. Each house has one member of the family who leads each individual house as they vie for power. Each house has a guild that it serves as the patron for and collects taxes from as well as protects the guild from the other houses The guilds are broken down by house there name is the same of their patrons. Each guild has a business front and a black market front. To know about the black market front a character must succeed on a dc 25 knowledge local check or be a trusted member of the guild. Each guild has its own process for gaining a membership. The cat and mouse game of the guilds has only broken out into hostile war twice. The settlements in Kildor are divided up among the houses. The houses will select a family member to oversee the settlements. Most of the family members appoint a village overseer instead of governing the settlement themselves. Kildor being very suspicious about outsiders they have required a law for all races other then xenoians to carry a magical passbook known as a palsfir. When a person is caught without one they are detained indefinitely until they can prove who they are and or what they are. Their are 5 different types of palsfir each one is used to quickly identify the carriers caste. *Bronze Palsfir: subjects with no magical talent who typically preform manual labor *Silver Palsfir: subjects with little to no magical talent who typically own their own business or can understand the basics of mercantilism, and your basic craftsmen as well as most mages *Gold Palsfir: is reserved for guild masters, caravan masters, master merchants, and master merchants, and master mages *White Palsfir: subjects who are adventurers born in Kildor *Black Palsfir: outsiders Black palsfir are a little special each black palsfir has a mark on it that refers to the trustworthiness of an outsider. It also contains detailed information on a threat level of the carrier this information however can only be read by the agents of the church of light. There are certain laws that are enforced throughout Kildor. They are, *Murder is forbidden *Stealing is forbidden *Public blasphemy against the Sisters of Light is forbidden *Blocking a caravan masters path is forbidden *One must always carry one's Palsfir *Invoking the name of The One Who is Damned is forbidden (aka Uksiro) *Rape is forbidden *Lying to a Paladin of Light is forbidden *Every citizen is law-bound to engage any undead discovered no matter what misfortune may befall them Religion The religion of Kildor is a state founded church with the government and church working very closely. With the nobility created laws and the church of light enforcing them. The church of light is comprised of 3 gods, Ayira, Korellia, and The Queen. With Ayria serving as the defender of the realm, Korellia serving as the crusader seeking evil out, and The Queen preserving the state of nature and life. Their are a few underground cults to Uksiro but they are hard to find and act in complete secrecy. Members of the Church who serve as enforcers are known as paladins of light. Languages Kildorian is the common language of the area with all races who dwell their speaking their own native tongue. Draconic is often used in the discussion of magical matters. Xenoian is only used to speak with members of that race many Xenoians will not use their language to respond to other races while conversing with them.